Butterfly Kisses
by huffletodapuffle
Summary: To Harry, his little girl, Lily is the most important thing in his life. She's growing up, too fast in his opinion, but what can he do about it?


**Butterfly Kisses**

**A One-shot Song-fic**

**By: SiriusLives1234**

**Harry's POV**

_There's two things I know for sure. _

_She was sent here from Heaven, and she's daddy's little girl. _

It was March 18, 2004. That was the day my precious Lily was born. She was 7 pounds, 2 ounces. She had the smallest tuft of red hair atop her little head. She had her mother's ocean blue eyes. That day nothing else mattered to me. She was my little girl.

_As I drop to my knees by her bed at night_

_She talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes_

_And I thank God for all of the joy in my life_

_Oh but most of all_

_For Butterfly Kisses, after bedtime prayer_

_Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair_

"Daddy! Daddy! Come look at these!"

"I'm coming sweetie," I said. Lily and I were walking up the little hill outside our front yard. The top was covered with little white lilies.

When I got to the top, she was dancing around, giggling. I couldn't help but smile at her. She was my little girl and she was perfect. Her short red hair swished in the cool October breeze. She ran over to me and jumped into my arms.

"I like these ones daddy," she said, holding out a fistful of lilies.

"You do?" I asked. "Do you know where they would look really pretty?"

"Where?"

"Right here," I said, taking a lily and placing it gently in her fiery red hair. She giggled and handed me another. I placed it on the other side of her head. She squealed, delighted and decided it was time to place one in my hair.

"You look pretty daddy!" she said.

"You look prettier, Lily-flower," I said.

"No, you do!"

"No you do!"

"No! You do!"

I couldn't help but laugh at my 4 year-old daughter calling me pretty. Next to Ginny, she was the best thing that ever happened to me.

_Walk beside the pony daddy, it's my first ride_

"Promise you won't let go?" Lily asked her blue eyes boring into mine.

"I promise," I said. "Ready Lils?"

She took a deep breath. "Ok."

"Harry! I…" Ginny appeared in the doorway right as we took off from the ground. "Harry! What is she doing up there!?!"

"Mommy! Look! I'm flying!" Lily squealed. "Daddy, you can let go now."

"Are you sure Lily?" I asked.

"Just let go!" she said.

I let go of her broom and landed mine on the ground. Looking back up at the sky, she was flying all by herself. My six year old daughter was flying!

"I'm flying!" she giggled. "All by myself!"

"I'm proud of you sweetie," I called back, putting my arm around Ginny. She leaned into my chest, and only a few minutes later, smacked my arm hard.

"I should've seen that coming," I laughed.

_I know the cake looks funny daddy, but I sure tried_

I woke up to a figure jumping on my stomach. I opened my eyes and my Lily-flower was sitting on top of me.

"Happy birthday daddy!" she squealed as Ginny, Albus and James followed her.

"Happy birthday honey," said Ginny, kissing my lips.

"Happy birthday dad," said Albus and James awkwardly from the doorway.

"I made you a cake," said Lily, excitedly.

"You did? Let's see it," I replied. She giggled as her and Ginny exited the room and came back with a lopsided cake that said 'Happee birfday dadey!"

"I know it looks kind of funny, but I really tried daddy," she said.

"I love it sweetie," I said, kissing her forehead.

_Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must've done something right_

_To deserve a hug every morning and butterfly kisses at night_

_Sweet 16 today _

_Lookin' like her mama a little more every day _

_One part woman, the other part girl_

_To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls _

It was March 18, 2020. Today was Lily's sweet 16. Ginny had taken her shopping and I was decorating the house with purple and blue streamers and balloons. We'd planned a surprise party for her about 3 weeks ago. We invited the whole Weasly family, her best friend, Arabelle Longbottom, as well as her parents, Neville and Luna. There was also her *gulp* boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy. They'd been dating for a year and a half, and eventually, I'd gotten over who his family was, and (kind of) over the fact that he was two years older than her. He was Albus' best friend though, so I had to give him credit for something. And he wasn't a bad kid either. Just as I finished the decorations, Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo flooed in.

"Harry!" squealed Hermione, hugging me. "It's been ages."

"It has," I agreed.

"Hello mate!" Ron came up behind Hermione, shaking my hand and clapping me on the shoulder. "It has been a while."

"So it has," I began just as Arabelle flooed in followed by Neville and Luna. Soon enough everyone was crammed into our house. Not long after the last guests arrived, there was a crack outside the front door, signaling our guest of honor was home.

"Mom, I just don't understand why I had to _wear _the dress home," said Lily. "Couldn't I have just changed before we went to Grandmas?"

"I just thought it'd be fun to show your dad now, wouldn't it?"

"I guess," grumbled Lily. There was a click of the lock on the front door and seconds later it creaked open.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled.

"Oh my gosh! Did you guys really do all of this?" She asked in complete shock.

"Happy birthday Lily!" exclaimed Arabelle, hugging her enthusiastically.

"You guys are the best," she said.

"Thank your dad for that," said Scorpius. "He planned all of this. We just showed up."

She looked straight at me and ran over to hug me. "Thank you daddy."

"You're welcome Lily-flower. Now go have fun with your friends."

She let go of me and ran back over to her friends. Scorpius gave her a birthday kiss and I fought back the urge to punch him in the nose.

"It looks fantastic, love. I think she really likes it," said Ginny, snaking an arm around my waist.

"I hope so," I replied, draping my arm across her shoulder. "She looks a lot like you, you know."

"Really?"

"More and more every day."

_Tryin' her wings out in a great big world_

_But I remember _

_Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer_

_Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair_

_You know how much I love you daddy, but if you don't mind_

_I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time_

Later that night, hours after everyone left, I made my way to Lily's room to say goodnight. The door was open just a crack and I saw her sitting on her bed, in her pajamas and looking at the beautiful box Scorpius had gotten her for her birthday. It was silver with her name engraved across the top. The inside was black velvet. It really was a treasure. Just like her. I knocked lightly and she jumped.

"Come in," she called. I entered the room and sat gently on the edge of her bed. "Hey dad."

"Hey Lils," I said. "Did you have a good birthday?"

"It was truly amazing," she said. "Thank you so much daddy."

"You're welcome Lily-flower," I replied, gesturing to the box in her hand. "It really is beautiful."

She smiled. "I know," she said.

"He's a keeper Lily," I said, seriously. "He really is."

She looked up at me. "Dad you really think so?"

"I know so," I replied. "And I know you do too."

She smiled. "I love you dad."

"I love you too Lily. Good night."

"Night daddy," she said, and kissed me on the cheek.

_Oh with all that I've done wrong, I must've done something right _

_To deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses at night_

_All the precious times_

_Like the wind the years go by_

_Precious butterflies_

_Spread your wings and fly_

_She'll change her name today_

_She'll make a promise_

_And I'll give her away_

_Standing in the bride room, just staring at her_

_She asks me what I'm thinking, and I say I'm not sure_

_I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl_

_And she leaned over and gave me_

_Butterfly kisses with her mama there_

_Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair _

_Walk me down the aisle daddy, it's just about time_

_Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy? _

_Daddy don't cry_

"I can't believe you're getting married Lily," said Arabelle.

"Believe me, neither can I," said Lily. I felt a pang in my gut. I didn't want to believe it either. I had to give her away today to the son of my mortal enemy. Believe me, I got over who his family was a long time ago, but when you're daughter is marrying him, it makes a big difference. I'm standing there and staring at her. She looks over at me and smiles at me. I attempt a smile back. She stands up and walks over to me in her wedding gown. It was white with a black velvet bodice and had once belonged to my mother.

"What are you thinking daddy?" she asked. She looked at me curiously with her ocean blue eyes. She looked extraordinary. Her red hair had grown so long since she was a little girl, now down to her waist. She looked so much like Ginny.

"I'm not sure," I sighed, raking a hand through my already messy hair. "I just feel like I'm losing you."

"Oh daddy," she said, and leaned over to kiss my cheek. "You'll never lose me. I'll always be your Lily-flower."

"I know you will be," I said.

"Lily," said Arabelle. "I have to put the flowers in your hair."

Lily kissed my cheek once more and headed back to her best friend. As she was putting the little white lilies in her hair, it brought back a flood of memories.

"Arabelle, come on dear," said Ginny. "It's about time for you to walk down the aisle."

Arabelle danced out of the room, leaving me with Lily. She stood up and walked over to me.

"Come on daddy," she said gently. "It's almost time."

I nodded and followed her to the big white doors of the chapel.

"Does my dress look pretty daddy?"

I couldn't help it. Tears flooded my eyes. I blinked them back furiously. "Yes baby."

"Oh, daddy, don't cry," she said. "I'll always be your little girl."

"I know sweetie."

It was then that the wedding march began.

_Oh with all that I've done wrong I must've done something right_

_To deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses_

_I couldn't ask God for more_

_Man this is what love is_

_I know I've gotta let her go, but I'll always remember_

We'd just reached the end of the aisle. I wasn't ready for this, but I knew I had to let her go. I took a calming breath and lifted her thin veil away from her face. I kissed her gently on the cheek. Ok, this was it. Taking another deep breath, I took her hand in my own and placed it into the hand of Scorpius Malfoy. Reluctantly, I let go. She gave me one last look before gazing into the eyes of her lover. I went and took my seat by Ginny.

"She'll be ok," she said, reassuringly patting my knee.

"I know," I said, but wasn't sure. I blacked out for most of the ceremony, just flashing memories through my mind. I knew it was time to let her go, and I have to accept it, whether I like it or not.

"It is my pleasure to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Scorpius Malfoy."

_Every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses_


End file.
